A Strangers arrival
by thorborn
Summary: It all started on a normal day on Berk (well as Normal as it gets). Then the Stranger arrives on Berks shore but is he truly a Stranger? and what does he have to do with Hiccups mother? and why is Astrid so tense about Hiccups Birthday coming up? did i forget to mention Hiccups birthdays coming up? discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm new to this hope you enjoy this as much as I liked righting this pp.'s I own nothing well maybe latter on but still I don't own httyd. **

**Hiccup POV. **

Hiccup felt free of trouble and worry not a care in the world.

Felt.

The truth is Hiccup had more problems than his own dad most of which involved dragons but when you are known as the dragon whisperer you will find most of your problems are. There was the building of the dragon stables in the caves under the Village then the task of convincing the Dragons they were a great idea. Then there was some trouble with berk's sister tribe the Meathead who had thought that berk had been overrun with Dragons (someone apparently forgot to tell them). Then there was the academy itself witch has given Hiccup most of his problems. Between the Twins fighting, Snotlouts ego, Fishlegs random (and annoying) facts on nearly every subject. Even Astrid was giving him trouble with her coemptive nature.

Plus the problem with the Outcasts and Mildew who even tho Hiccup normally hated his guts felt he deserved better than being trapped on Outcast Island.

But as Hiccup flew through the air on Toothless he felt all his worry were left back on the ground. He liked riding Toothless if it was not already painfully obvious he liked the feeling of flying the wind on his face and going through his hair. And after the events on last year's Snoggletog he was pretty sure Toothless liked flying with him two.

As Hiccup and Toothless passed by the Village Hiccup spotted something wired. A ship that he knew fairly well it was Trader Johann's ship. Hiccup was confused about this "that's wired" he muttered to himself. Hiccup was disturbed from thinking more on this by a questioning look from Toothless.

"Oh you see bud Trader Johann isn't support to arrive in berk until Thorsday 2 weeks from now" exclaimed Hiccup thinking deeply on this. It was not Trade Johann's style to show up early or late but then it hit Hiccup. "Odin's beard please tell me you didn't dad..." which got him an even more confused look from Toothless. "My birthdays in a week and my dad's been going on and on about how he's going to make up for those 11 years of neglecting it" exclaiming half to himself and half to the dragon. Hiccups birthday had become a day Hiccup becomes more dishonoured and teased by his family and Hiccup had spent most of his Birthdays locking himself in his room because of it. Hiccup had grown to kind of enjoy being by himself on his birthday and would have preferred a day off with Toothless but his Dad had declared "this will be your best birthday you ever had!" witch of cause would not be hard.

"Well as long as his here lets go see if his got anything worth trading" said Hiccups as they flew of towards the dock

He had no idea….

Astrid POV

When Astrid first heard trader Johann had shown up she had just finished making a small clearing in the forest the cause of this frustration? Hiccup.

it always seemed to be his fault for her tree killing sprees but this one was different this one was not Hiccup faults it was more of her fault but Astrid being Astrid would not accept this. "What you thinking 'bout" asked a voice. Astrid nearly jumped out of her boots she turned to see a grinning Ruffnut walking next to her.

"Oh ah nothing what do you want to get from trader Johann?" said Astrid trying her best to change the subject. "Probably something to hit Tuffnut with what are you going to get?" asked a curious Ruffnut. "I think I will get an axe" said Astrid glad her friend wasn't the brightest of the teens. The truth was Astrid was getting something for Hiccups birthday and was hoping to find out what he liked.

The truth was Astrid was angry at the fact that everyone else but her had gotten something for him even Snotlout; Snotlout of all people had gotten him something before her! But that's what you get for trying to get the perfect gift for a boy she knew hardly anything about.

It wasn't like she didn't try to find anything about him but that boy was harder to get into then Gobber's sock draw. Astrid guessed being treated like an outcast for so long will do that to you. That's was one of the reasons she wanted to get him the best present he had ever gotten so he would maybe open up a little more. And finding the perfect gift was why Johann was here in the first place Astrid had asked him to show up before Hiccups birthday so she could get him something special.

As Astrid looked up she realised she and Ruffnut were almost at the dock and a small crowd of Vikings had Showed up among them were Bucket, Mulch, Bod the sled, Spitelout, Gobber, a few of the other Viking teens parents and Phil the sheep.

Astrid also spotted the rest of the gang were their too then she spotted Hiccup. Astrid must have had her murder face on because he cowered at the sight of her coming towards him. Astrid felt like she was going to enjoy this as she stomped up to the group.

**Well hope you are enjoying it so far don't worry the story will start to form soon… but hope you enjoying so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well its time to dive into the actual story know I suppose. **

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup saw the many problems in his plan before he even thought of the plan. what was the plan? Hide and pray she does not find him.

The problems? One she had already seen Hiccup jump behind Fishlegs, two not even Fortese (god of mercy and law) could save him from Astrid's wraith. Three only one place was safe from Astrid's wraith and Hiccup had no time to get there.

"Don't worry man we got your back" said Tuffnut as he and Snotlout came to stand beside Fishlegs who alone easily hid the small boy. Hiccup felt a little bit of hope built up in his gut. Astrid couldn't beat the three more Viking teens alone.

One word Destroyed Hiccups hope "move". Without even hesitation the three teens moved aside whistling and staring at their shoes. "Oh come on why do you never follow any of my orders like that?" said Hiccup staring at the three teens.

"Simple she's scarier" said Tuffnut whispering into my ear like it was a closely guard secret.

Hiccup didn't even get to braes for the first punch which (like all her punches) connected perfectly with its target his stomach. Hiccup clutched his stomach in pain the next one connected with his chest and the third his jaw (Hiccup was glad that Astrid made the last one not as hard as the first two).

By then Hiccup was on his hands and knees. Just before Astrid could deliver another blow Hiccup put one of his hands up in surrender. "Can you a least tell me why you are doing this before you kill me" said Hiccup as he looked around seeing the confused look of the watching adults (the only ones not showing any interest in the event were Bucket and Fred).

Hiccup notice she stopped hitting him and when he looked up he saw something he never thought he would see in his life. Astrid looking embarrassed? Why was she looking embarrassed?

"I…wanted you to show me some new tricks" said Astrid finally allowing the boy to get to his feet. "Well that's not any reason to beat someone up is it?" said an even more confused Hiccup as he rubbed his saw jaw. "Besides I teached you a few new tricks two days ago with the rest of the gang" said Hiccup rather annoyed. Hiccup knew if he wanted to ask someone something he wouldn't start with beating them up but then again he is Hiccup.

"Well… I already masted them" said Astrid trying to look smug but Hiccup still notice the nervous voice. "First of all no one could master those moves in two days…" he said. "You and Toothless did" interrupted Astrid. "That's different we made those moves, second of all you spent most of the session asking wired questions" said a now fuming (well trying to look at least) Hiccup. "I could teach you a few of my tricks Astrid" said Snotlout as he stood closer to Astrid.

This earned him a punch to the face witch ended up with him in the (from the way he was screaming) freezing cold water.

The twins were nearly rolling on the floor Laughing but other from them Bucket and Fred. Everyone else was watching the argument between the two.

"Well I tell you what Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III you want to know the real reason why I was looking for you and why I was asking all those question I…" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the loud shouts of Bucket screaming "TRADER JOHANNS COMING TRADER JOHANNS COMING!"

"Aye we knew that! Why do ye thin' were all here" said Gobber who was obviously enjoying the argument. "I thought we were watching fish" said Bucket still oblivious of the tension on the dock. But just before Bucket could be hit over the head with Gobber's claw hand a familiar ship docked into port. Trader Johann had arrived and whatever was originally was happening on the docks was quickly forgotten.

Hiccup was shocked when the gang plank fell. Instead of the friendly well known trader there was a tall hooded man Hiccup could barely make out his details before he threw a small bag (most likely filled with coins) towards Johann and disappeared in the large crowd of Vikings.

Hiccup tried his best to look over the large mountain of Vikings to try and get a glimpse of the tall man when he saw him climbing the ramp up to the village. "Come on Hiccup before everything goods gone" said Fishlegs beckoning Hiccup to join him. "You go ahead I will… catch up" said Hiccup as he ran as best he could towards the ramp leading to the village.

Hiccup wasn't chasing the man because he was curious, h wasn't chasing the man because no one seem to notice him nor was it the fact were his eyes were meant to be under the clock was a faint red glow.

It was because Hiccup knew this person and he wanted to know why.

**Alright hope that was good more coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok know, time to get to know this Stranger (well try to) nothing is mine except the stranger of Couse. **

**Hiccup POV. **

Hiccup gave up after losing him for the fifth time how Hiccup loses a man five times in the empty plaza of Berk let alone a man that towered over most people was beyond Hiccup. Hiccup began to make his way down to the docks thinking that most of the good stuff was gone.

He was just passing the butchers when a long strong arm grabbed his shirt and pulling him into an alleyway between the butchers and bob's house. Hiccup instincts (sharpened by years of being dragged into alleys by Snotlout or tuffnut) instantly put his arms in front of his face in a weak attempt to protect himself closing his eyes and prepared for the worst.

But something wired happened his aslant loosen his grip of his shirt and said in a voice that was a weird mixture of ascents. "Oh it's just you Hiccup thought it was that blond girl-friend of yours" he said. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and dropped his arms as the man let go of his shirt their standing in front of him was the man who Hiccup has spent ages looking for.

"She's… not my Girlfriend… she's Just… a girl and a friend" said Hiccup who was very likely as re as a tomato. The man put a little grin on his face at the sound of this remark like he had his own joke that Hiccup didn't yet know.

Hiccup finally got a good look at the man now he was probably as tall as his father but nowhere as near as wide. He was still wearing the greenish brown clock but had token of the hood now reviling his face. Under the clock was a dark blue wool top and what apeaed to be a leve strap running across his chest and wore baggy wool pants. He had dark brown hair (that by Viking standards) was short only reaching his neck. He had a short brown beard that reminded Hiccup of Spitelout's beard. A very old looking scar across his left check and what Hiccup thought was really wired a tan. Hiccup had only seen a tan on some southern traders that visited the village when he was young they were from a place called Spa-in and spoke really weird. Then there were his eyes they were by far the weirdest part unlike the normal eye they were just one colour red fire red. But to Hiccup it didn't reminded him of the fire that destroys but more of the fire in the Heath warm, caring, safe. And Hiccup could tell like his Father these eyes have seen a lot most they wish they hadn't. Hiccup had never seen the face before but it still seemed so familiar…

"so now that you're here how about you call Toothless and we go visit your father?" asked the man as he directed them out of the alley. This sent Hiccups brain into overdrive few outside berk Knew about Hiccup owning a night fury and even less knew his name. This already added to the stockpiling list of questions who is this guy? What's his name? Why did he come here? There was so many he wanted to ask.

"I can answer your questions latter right now let us go visit your father" said the man not even looking back at Hiccup. ok new question can he read minds? Thought Hiccup as followed warily.

"All you need to know right now is my name is… Jemiskneir and I am a friend now can you call Toothless so we can get a move on" said Jemiskneir as he looked back at Hiccup.

Hiccup decided it best not to keep asking question and did his best dragon call. When Toothless finally arrived he seemed shocked to see the Jemiskneir he backed up looking like a dog that knows it did something wrong and planning on escaping. All Jemiskneir did was nod and Toothless went back to normal like it never happened. Hiccup was pretty sure the only way he could become more confused by now was if a group of Gronkles began to dance and sing.

Jemiskneir looked back at Hiccup and ginned a bit like he was enjoying this. That annoyed Hiccup he didn't like being confused like this he never liked being confused and any normal Viking would have refused to do anything until they had answers.

But Hiccup was not your normal Viking he just followed and with that the trio set of for the great hall.

**Sorry it took a while I've had ** **a lot on my plate lately and my computers been acting up and I'm soy this chapters short as well but the next one is going to be nice and long promise just don't hold me to it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**All right big chapter time (hopefully) own nothing except Jemiskneir. **

**Astrid POV **

"Five minutes he said five minutes ten tops that was over 45 minutes ago! What the Hel can distract him for this long!" said Astrid as she passed back and forth across the dock. "well knowing Hiccup for a fact can get distracted and become totally oblivious of everything else going on there is probably a good hundred things" said Fishlegs siting down on the edge of the dock.

Astrid was glad Fishlegs was concentrating hard on the thing in his hand otherwise he would have seen her jump four feet in the air. Astrid truly didn't expect any of the other teens to stay with her she expect all of them to go off and do what they were doing before Trader Johann showed up.

Astrid came over to see what the huge teen was so engrossed about and Astrid dreaded when she sore it. In the big teens hand was a small knife and a small round chunk of wood that was being carved. It was Fishlegs present to Hiccup.

A few days after the incident on Outcast Island Hiccup taught Fishlegs wood work (another kill Hiccup never showed anyone) and Fishlegs even with his meaty hands was a natural.

Astrid was now staring at the totem Fishlegs said he was basing it of some totems some adventures found on Vinland. On one side Astrid could see the carving of Toothless it was quite impressive and this also made Fishlegs the first person to ever carve a Night Fury. And on the other side Astrid could make out the feature of a human. It was amazing.

Looking at it made Astrid angry why couldn't Hiccup teach her to make stuff like that? She kicked a bucket far into the ocean this caught Fishlegs attention dragging his eyes from his work looking up at the frustrated girl. "Why are you waiting for him anyway?" asked Fishlegs raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

Astrid was blushing like crazy why she was doing it she had no idea. "Ah …how… about you tell me more about… this totem your carving?" asked Astrid a she tried to push down the blush. "You're changing the subject" said Fishlegs as he began to work on the wood once more.

Astrid cursed to herself why was Fishlegs so much smarter than the other teens on the island she could handle but Fishlegs was to smart and unlike Hiccup or Ruffnut was not easily distracted.

Astrid sighed and sat down next to the oversize boy the boy in turn slide over for her. "You see I haven't got Hiccup a present yet and I was hoping to watch him to see what he liked so I could get him something" said Astrid almost relived to get that of her chest. "Seriously you haven't got him anything? But you're like his closes human friend!" said Fishlegs almost shocked at this. "I wanted to get him something that he would like and Hiccup isn't the most open about himself you know" said Astrid getting annoyed. "Well the best present you can give someone is something you make yourself" said Fishlegs who had obviously got that of some book. "I can't make anything that's the problem!" said Astrid who was trying hard not to punch the big teen, it's not like he was trying to be annoying she kept reassuring herself.

"But Astrid you should know how to make something its Viking tradition that all children should make their first weapon" said Fishlegs in shock. Astrid huffed to herself this was true (well on Berk anyway) but like most of the teens Astrid spent too much time working on being tough then getting a weapon in fact if it wasn't for Hiccup Astrid and most of the teens would not have a weapon of their own.

_**Flashback 8 years ago**_

_It was the last day of summer on Berk and the weapon exception was tomorrow Astrid cursed to herself as she walked up to her group of friends their they all were standing in their usual hangout place the fireplace tower. She sore the expression on their faces only Fishlegs was worried the Twins were fighting (again) and Snotlout was being annoying (as usual). "So any of you prepared for tomorrow?" trying to sound confident. "What's happening tomorrow?" asked Tuffnut as best he could while being stuck in his sister's headlock. "You know what I was telling you earlier the weapon exception that's happening tomorrow!" said Fishlegs looking even more nervous. _

"_Well last time I checked we don't have weapons" said Snotlout looking smug. "No you idiot we were support to make our own and the chef was going to expect them! Why do you think Gobber came over and taught us how to make a weapon?" said Astrid hitting him over the head. "He was teaching us?" said Ruffnut looking up confused. "What do you think he was doing?" asked Astrid looking at the other girl in the group. "Don't know" said the twins in unison. "Why is it so important anyway?" asked Snotlout. _

"_if we don't have anything to show we don't get a weapon ever and whatever weapon we do show up with is the type of weapon your stuck with and if you show up with no weapon you will have to fight with your bare hands and I don't think anyone of us will kill dragons with are fists" said Fishlegs like it was basic knowledge. _

"_Does anyone have a weapon then?" asked Astrid looking around the group they all shacked their head except Fishlegs who presented the group with a giant branch (that looked like he could barely lift it). _

_Astrid huffed back down to the village maybe if she was lucky she could get a crash course from Gobber when she spotted Hiccup siting by himself on a hill doing something. Astrid being a Viking got curious and stomped over in his direction she never really talked to Hiccup before if it wasn't a grunt or straight to the point get out of my face way he was an outcast after all why would she talk to him. _

_Astrid was surprised when he sore her coming up the hill one of the few things she knew about Hiccup is the fact that he was not the most aware of his surroundings he quickly closed the book in his hand and tucked it into his jacket. Was he righting a diary thought Astrid how much of an Outcast was he? Hiccup just sat there waiting for her to arrive. When she finally arrived she spotted an axe beside Hiccup and it was beautiful it was two sided and had amazing carvings on both sides in the middle was something written in the old tongue Astrid was just able to make out the name Dividing Beauty. _

"_So what gives me the pleasure of your fine visit here to pick on Hiccup the useless?" asked Hiccup looking up at her with a mix of annoyance and sadness. "Where'd you get the axe?" asked Astrid as straight forward as possible. "Made it" he replied picking it up and walking off. _

_Astrid didn't believe it was way too good to be made by Hiccup the useless. "Why you asking?" asked Hiccup looking back up at Astrid. "Umm no reason" said Astrid. Hiccup grinned "let me guess none of you had made a weapon so you were thinking of taking mine" said Hiccup as he turned and walked down to the village. _

_Astrid couldn't hide that it was tempting and she knew for a fact she could beat up the pick squeak but Astrid wasn't like Snotlout or the twins she didn't see that as fair she forgot to make a weapon she suffers. _

_She noticed Hiccup stopped and was staring at her then at the fireplace tower then back at her he had pity on his face. He then turned off and walked to the forge. _

_**The next day **_

_Astrid woke up in a bad mood Gobber didn't even consider giving her a quick lesson yesterday she was thinking about taking one from the forge but Astrid wasn't a thief. She got up and got dressed slipping on her best set of armour if she was going to be in shame she was going to look good in shame. Then she spotted it their sitting by the wall was an axe even more beautiful than Hiccups. It was two sided and glowed in the faint light and its carvings made Hiccups look plain. On the end Astrid notice some wired studs that she guessed was for hitting things that she didn't want to kill with. The blades were sharp and shined like the sun it was an axe fit for Tyr. Astrid grabbed it and ran for the arena. _

_When Astrid got their she notice she wasn't the only one that had been visited by the weapon fairy. The twins both had two sided spears that they were fight over them wanting the others weapon they were identical but both were fantastic. Snotlout had a mace that was made of a darker metal then iron he seemed to like this. Fishlegs had a large hammer it wasn't as good looking as the others but Fishlegs liked this when Astrid looked at it more closely she could see the handle was made out of the same branch that he had earlier. _

_Stoick began his expectation of the weapons and admired the craftsmanship no one wanted to tell him they didn't make theirs. "By Odin Astrid that's a blade that only Wayland could make well done!" said Stoick looking at the axe with most delight. _

_At that moment Hiccup entered the arena with no weapon. This confused Astrid where was his axe? "Ah son… where's your weapon?" asked Stoick looking Hiccup up and down. "Here it is dad" said Hiccup sadly showing the towering Viking a tiny knife. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut broke up in laughter Fishlegs had the look of pity on his face. "Son I expected something a little better from an apprentice" said Stoick disappointedly. "Well I was a little busy with some ah… work" said Hiccup looking over at the others weapons. _

_Suddenly Astrid had a sinking felling she turned her axe over and her jaws dropped in the middle of the blade written in old tongue were the words Divine Beauty. _

_**End flashback **_

**Like I promised a long chapter hopefully it will not become a habit but this chapter was not much involving the story I just wanted to start getting a little background into the story. Hope you're enjoying it so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok back to the story at hand (well if there is one in this mess of words) p.s sorry if my spellings getting bad (or is) my computer has problems with certain keys. **

**Stoick POV **

Stoick was a little shocked to see Hiccup it's not that he not glad to see his boy it's just Stoick was in the middle of a very important chief matter. This shock soon changes into anger when he saw who was following Hiccup.

The one man Stoick hopped never to see again Jemiskneir. Not only did he have the nerve to show his face on Berk he was talking to Hiccup as if they were close friends this had to stop now.

Stoick left his seat leaving his perfectly cold mead but that didn't matter Stoick was going to enjoy this. He stomped towards them making sure to puff up his chest to seem more vicious to the man. Jemiskneir looked up from the boy and smiled at Stoick and it was a friendly one at that this made Stoick madder.

Stoick stomped right up to Jemiskneir and gave a good punch to the face and not a soft one at that this was the type of punch that Stoick uses to smash boulders and this type of punch would normally shatter most people's skulls but Jemiskneir was not like most people all Stoick's might punch did was simply make him stumble.

"I probably deserved that" said Jemiskneir like it didn't even faze him. "Oh you deserve a lot more than that" said Stoick as he wound up another punch. He released this punch and it began its course for Jemiskneir's face but it never arrived. He caught it Jemiskneir caught his fist in mid throw. A gasp arrived from the small group of Vikings that were watching the event.

Jemiskneir then began to rise so he could show the fact that he was taller than the chief. "I deserve many things Stoick but another punch from you is not one of them" said Jemiskneir now a head taller the Stoick. Stoick was not about to be bested by this sorry excuse of a warrior he began to put as much force as he could into the arm that Jemiskneir had caught.

Jemiskneir didn't even struggle as he began to push Stoick fist back all he did was look into Stoick's eyes with those blazing red eyes of him and smiled. Stoick can't believe this not only had he dared to show his face but he also had the nerve to show of how much more superior he was to the chief not many had ever bested Stoick in height and strength. Stoick feared he would be shamed by the tribe if this continued this way.

Then something strange happened Jemiskneir's grip let loose of Stoick's hand. Stoick was confused what was this guy playing at. "Well now that over can we act a little more civil?" asked Jemiskneir.

"All right… WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" bellowed Stoick lowed enough that anyone on the other side of the island could hear him. "Well I was in the area an decided to stay for a while" replied Jemiskneir as if he was just a simple traveller Jemiskneir was nothing but a SIMPLE traveller.

"You miss understand me Jemiskneir what are you doing on my island after what happened to HER?" asked Stoick getting into Jemiskneir's face. "I told you already I couldn't do anything she was too far…" said Jemiskneir trailing of like he always did Stoick hated that.

"No you could have saved her or at the very least avenged her!" yelled Stoick. The small group of Vikings had now grown into a large group most of them had come from the village to see what the commotion was about all of them looked confused Stoick didn't blame them. "Well at least I kept my part of the promise" said Jemiskneir looking at the confused Hiccup. This hit Stoick hard "YOU KEPT YOUR SIDE OF THE PROMISE? YOU LEFT TWO WEEKS AFTER SHE DIED" bellowed Stoick. "What promise?" asked Hiccup staring at the two giants arguing.

Jemiskneir smiled "should I tell him or will you" he said looking at the chief. "No he's my son it was his… mother I will tell him" said Stoick as he kneeled down to Hiccups level. Stoick didn't know where to start, he never wanted to tell his son this he but as he looked into the young boys eyes he knew that he had to tell him. "Well you see before your mother… she asked me and Jemiskneir to… how do I put this? Well she said… before she… passed on she made me and Jemiskneir to protect you, keep you safe, accept you for who you are and… love you" said Stoick.

Stoick couldn't bring himself to look at the boy he didn't need to look to fell how angry the boy was. "You're telling me mom asked you of one thing ONE THING to do AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT?!" said Hiccup as he pushed Stoick's hand off his shoulder. "Son pleases…" "NO dad I'm sick of it come on Toothless were leaving" said Hiccup as he walked towards the door black dragon following.

Stoick watched as the boy and the dragon opened the large doors to the hall and slammed them behind them. Stoick was mad now he was going to beat Jemiskneir to death with his own arms. Stoick turned around to pounce on the freak but he only grabbed at fin air Jemiskneir was no were to be seen.

**Ok now the story's going to get interesting (hopefully) oh and by the way I got a blank space coming up soon and I need something to fill it here's the options. **

**Some bits and pieces of Toothless past (may explain his strange behaviour towards Jemiskneir) **

**Jemiskneir teaches a young Stoick a lesson about pride. **

**Jemiskneir teaches Hiccup a lesson of friendship. **

**One of you yes you the readers ideas (always open to suggestions) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while **

**Astrid POV **

Astrid like most of the people on the island had heard quite the commotion coming from the great hall she had no idea what it was about all she knew was that Stoick was mad and like always when Stoick got mad something bad had happened.

And it wasn't the good bad like when the twins went cow tipping this type of anger hasn't been heard (or seen) ever since the whole my son rides the unholy offspring of lighting and death and has betrayed are people incident. So it was only natural for Vikings to be curious and Astrid was no exception.

Astrid and the rest of the gang who had also heard the yelling were about half way up the stairs to the hall when Hiccup busted out the door followed by the always faithful Toothless.

Most of the people that were walking up to the hall could tell something was wrong with the boy most also knew better then talk to Hiccup when he looked like this and had a Night Fury at his back. Astrid was not like those people she wanted to know what's wrong.

But she was bested to it by Gobber who had been working at the forge at the time. The two stopped and began to talk Astrid managed to make out some of the conversation "wa' it 'bout her?" asked Gobber looking at the young boy. Hiccup simply nodded having a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. Gobber patted him on his back and gave the boy a look Astrid had never seen Gobber give anyone…sympathy.

Now Astrid was more than curious about this she waited for Hiccup to reach the bottom of the stairs before she bolted after the boy. When she final reached him Toothless turn around to face the blonde Viking and gave her a look which most likely meant give him some space.

Astrid being Astrid ignored that she wanted to show Hiccup that she carried for him that no matter how difficult things got he would always have another human to talk to. "So what happened in…" "Go away" said Hiccup not even looking at the girl. This shocked Astrid Hiccup never talked to anyone like this not even Snotlout.

"Hay if we talk about this maybe we can find away…" "Leave me alone" said Hiccup once again interrupting Astrid once more. This was getting on Astrid nerves, she didn't like being interrupted. She cursed to herself how does Hiccup do it?

Wait how did Hiccup do it? Then it hit Astrid no matter how bad Hiccup was treated in the past he was always the first to help someone, to be their when they were having trouble even if the person he was helping was as annoying as Snotlout he would help them. This made Astrid fell guiltier.

"Look if you can't tell me what happened…" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Hiccup. The rest was a blur the next thing Astrid knew she was laying on the gravel looking up at the shocked Hiccup. Astrid looked around to see the shocked faces of people now looking at the two. Hiccup was now staring at his hands in utter disbelief then he looked up at Astrid with tears in his eyes. Before Astrid could say a word Hiccup ran and jumped up on top of Toothless and the two took of faster than anyone had ever seen the two fly before.

Astrid was helped up by Ruffnut but as she watched as the Night Fury and his rider flew of Astrid didn't fell anger at the boy who had just did the unthinkable she only felt sorrow.

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup couldn't believe that just happened he pushed Astrid to the ground out of pure anger Hiccup always believed that if he ever was going to do Snotlout or Tuffnut but not Astrid. Hiccup wasn't even sure what happened to him it was all just a blur of rage and anger but he could peace things together faster than anyone else could he knew what happened as soon as he saw Astrid on the ground.

But right now Hiccup just wanted to get away from it all away from Berk, away from his dad, away from Astrid and away from Jemiskneir. Hiccup began to run through possible places to lay low until he cooled of their was the cove, no that would be the first place anyone would check. Dragon Island? No too many painful memories. Hiccup began to go through a list of locations but none of them seemed right but then ne struck his mind the one location no one but he and Toothless knew of, their special sanctuary.

"All right bud lets go" said Hiccup patting Toothless on the head. Toothless gave a quick snort of understanding. Toothless knew the place Hiccup preferred to they had been their many times before and after the Red Death incident.

The two change cause and began to fly towards their sanctuary.

**The Sanctuary **

_Hiccup always guessed the Sanctuary was once a mansion (in Viking terms) it was defiantly bigger than his home and that wasn't counting the caved in part. Hiccup could also tell no one had lived there for a long time, weeds grew through the cracks and the doors squeaked at the lightest touch it had character Hiccup liked that. There was a reason why the Sanctuary was not found by anyone else its location it was located on a cliff overlooking the village it was a wonderful view and well worth the climb that is if you were willing to climb the cliff. The cliff its self was the most Viking cliff berk had in that being stubborn, ruthless and untamble. No one had ever climbed that cliff no one but Hiccup. _

_Well if you call climbing it accidently discovering a secret path up the cliff then Hiccup defiantly climbed it. But like always no one believed Hiccup so he kept it to himself. This ended up being a blessing of the gods it became Hiccups Sanctuary where Hiccup could go when he never wanted to be found where he could go to be safe from the bullying and name-calling. The Sanctuary also had as many of Hiccup inventions he could save from ether being destroyed by dragons, Vikings or themselves he tried to fix some of them but most just sat their gathering dust in the store house out the back of the Sanctuary. A lot of Hiccups drawings resided here to some of them were designs he had to move from his studio in the blacksmith, some were pictures of dragons but most of them were drawings that Hiccup did when he was upset or hiding. The wall of the studio Hiccup created in one of the rooms was littered with drawings of angry drawings of Stoick, badly drawn versions of Snotlout (on purpose of course) neat pictures of Astrid and quite a lot of depressing pictures that would make most Vikings feel sorry for Hiccup. _

_Whoever lived their last must have been a lot like Hiccup it was… different and was filled with things that Hiccup could be entertained for hours. Strange weapons, a liberty full of wired books (which made Hiccup glad he had learned to read), a beautiful forge with all the tools he needed to make anything (Hiccup was quite sad it had been badly damaged by the collapse). _

_Hiccup loved it all. _

Hiccup sat at the desk in his make shift studio rolling his coalcil (you know the stick with the piece of coal at the end) along it the same thing he did whenever he had too much on his mind. He looked at the many pictures scattered over the wall he looked at how well he had improved at drawing over the years as he wondered what to draw to express his mood. A flicker of movement in the corner of Hiccup eye it was Toothless who was napping on the floor, was. Now he was staring at the door that led into the main hall of the Sanctuary "what is it?" asked Hiccup looking at the dragon.

Before the dragon could replied Hiccup heard a sound thud, thud, thud. Hiccup got out of his chair and followed closely by the Night Fury began to make his way slowly towards the light of the hall.

**Sorry if this chapters bad I was having a lot of trouble writing it. I will tell you this know the Sanctuary will play its part sooner or later and that choice I asked you about last chapters coming up soon options are: **

**Jemiskneir's involvement in Valhallarama death**

**Young Stoick learns a lesson of pride **

**Hiccup learns a lesson of friendship**

**Or one of your ideas **

**Oh and by the way I would like to know what you guys think of Jemiskneir do you like him? Do you hate him? Are you just as confused as everyone else in the story about him? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't know how to start this of. **

**Jemiskneir: I do. **

**Me: Great I'm doing one of those talks to the character things now aren't I? **

**Jemiskneir: sure looks like it. **

**Me: just perfect. **

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup entered the main hall to find it lighten up by the fire in the middle of the room and Hiccup was pretty sure he didn't light it. Then he saw him sitting down on the opposite side of the fire tossing a small ball in the air and catching it making a loud thud whenever he caught it. It was the person Hiccup wanted to see today Jemiskneir.

Jemiskneir sat their staring into the fire not even focusing on the ball he was tossing he just stared at the fire with his glowing red eyes. Hiccup was confused and mad but mainly confused "what are you doing here?" said Hiccup kind of depressed his safe haven was now found. "Two reasons first reason is this is my home" said Jemiskneir now looking at Hiccup. "So I guess you want it back" said Hiccup thinking how long it would take to move all his stuff out. "No you keep it your using it more than I ever did the second reason is I promised I would answer your question after we visited your father and I keep promises" said Jemiskneir.

Hiccup anger was washed away by this he had a million questions he could ask but he knew these type of people they would never give you a straight answer then it hit him. "You said you kept your promises where you and you also said you kept the promise to my mother but… you were never their" said Hiccup sitting down expecting along saga. "I was Hiccup and you were probably the only one who noticed me" he replied looking into the fire.

Hiccup was stars truck he didn't know what to say this guy couldn't be saying the truth. Jemiskneir must have seen the look on Hiccup face as he began to get up. "So you don't remember? How about I remind you" he said walking through the still burning fire if it hurt him he never let on. He walked straight up to Hiccup and put him index finger to Hiccups forehead. Hiccup could not help but fell his mind slip into unconscious.

_**9 years ago **_

_Today was Berks annual picnic it was meant to be a fun happy island execution to one of the smaller islands to have fun and relax. Hiccup was definitely not felling Happy or having fun he had just ran away from (another) embarrassing moment caused by Snotlout while running away Hiccup fell into a hole in the ground which led to a large underground cavern._

_Hiccup was now cold, alone scared and most of all surrounded by dragons. Hiccup was deafly afraid of dragons he always had especially after what happened to his mother. Hiccup was so scared he didn't notice it was knight until he heard the faint shouting of his name. He didn't call out he wasn't stupid unlike other his age he knew it would get him killed. _

_So he sat their until a light caught his attention he turned to see two glowing red orbs approach. Hiccups thought it was a dragon and that alone was enough to get Hiccup running. Hiccup didn't know which direction he ran but he ran and fast he didn't want to be anywhere near a dragon. But Hiccup never had good luck he ended up running straight into the head of a sleeping Deadly Nadder. The Nadder woke up with quite a roar, Hiccup didn't know much about dragons but he knew this dragon was angry. _

_Hiccup ran but he could feel the heat swell up around him "this was how I'm going to die" Hiccup thought "in a cave surrounded by dragons not how I wanted to get to Valhalla". Hiccup tripped and formed up into a ball waiting for the fiery death that awaited him. It never came. _

_Hiccup looked out of his little ball he made to see why he hadn't been burned to ash. What he saw didn't make sense it was the same red glowing orbs again but this time Hiccup saw the rest they orbs were actually eyes and they belonged to a man. Another thing that didn't make sense was what he was doing he was blocking the Deadly Nadder fire with his body using a clock to protect Hiccup. Normally if someone was hit by Nadder fire they would be burned to ash but this person simply stood there and didn't make a sound as the flames licked over him. _

_When the fire ended the man turned around to face the dragon, this was the first time Hiccup had ever seen a dragon with pure terror on its face. The man turned to face Hiccup once more and held out his hand Hiccup took it. _

_It was along walk through the cave full of dragons but none of them attacked those who did were scared off by the man with the eyes. As they ran the man told Hiccup not to fear dragons and that he will play a big part in their future Hiccup didn't really believe him he was Hiccup the useless what could he do? _

_When they finally found the mouth of the cave they both sat down Hiccup at that point realized how tired he was fell to the floor. As the two sat their Hiccup began to draw in the dirt with a stick, the man seemed impressed. He reached into his clock and pulled out a book and a coalcil he gave both to Hiccup and told the young boy and told him to keep working on his skill. _

_Hiccup flipped through the book only to find it was empty he was about to ask why it was empty only to find he had gone. Hiccup then noticed the faint yells of his name and the signt of torches. _

_**1 year later **_

_Hiccup was joining the rest of his age group on a hick up the mountain this was the first time Hiccup had been with the whole gang for a long time and he had only just lost Fishleg's friendship a month now Hiccup was a lot more use to being teased and was now allowed to make weapons and other more complex items at the forge. _

_Hiccup was glad that Gobber was in charge of the hick none of the other kids were gutsy enough to tease Hiccup when he was around they all knew that Gobber liked Hiccup and that Gobber was not a force to be reckoned with. That still didn't stop them for teasing him when Gobber wasn't around. _

_Hiccup was sitting down on a rock journal in hand and sketching the view from the mountain. Hiccup always liked being high up if it was a tree, hill, house or even cliff Hiccup enjoyed heights, Hiccup had even climbed up this very mountain several times but no one knew that but him. _

"_hay useless what you doing?" said a voice to Hiccup left. This made Hiccup jump but not much he was us to this after 3 days of climbing. He looked over to see Snotlout and Tuffnut walking over to him this often meant that they were bored and were going to annoy Hiccup. _

"_What do you two want?" Hiccup asked looking at the two boys as they approached. "What's that you got their a diary?" asked Snotlout in an annoying tone that made Tuffnut snicker. "Get lost" said Hiccup getting of his rock. "Let's see what's inside shall we" said Snotlout grabbing for Hiccups journal. Hiccup held for dear life to his journal it was his only way of hiding himself from all the teasing and he was not going to lose it to Snotlout. _

_Hiccup wasn't sure how it happened but the next thing he knew he was falling. Hiccup didn't feel scared as he fell he felt excitement, joy and happiness he felt like he was born to feel the rush of wind on his face. But Hiccup knew it would not last he knew that he would die soon as he raced towards the ground but Hiccup felt more alive than ever flying through the air. _

_It was about 50 meters before the ground Hiccup felt a strong tug to his tunic. Hiccup opened his eyes to see a man wearing a clock hanging on to the side of the cliff the man smiled and said "not yet" before he tossed Hiccup back onto the closest part of the mountain path. _

_Everyone thought that Hiccups tunic had caught on a branch and snapped and Hiccup had only fallen a few meters from the snapped branch. But Hiccup knew the truth and he would not forget the man's glowing red eyes. _

This was two of many memory's that came flowing to Hiccup all of which accrued after his mother's death and involved the man with the glowing eyes. Hiccup looked at Jemiskneir who was now sitting back in his chair. Hiccup had never though much of this memory's most of which he forgot. "You know Hiccup… I wasn't not the only one looking after you, your father did to but not in the way it was best for you, not in the way your mother would have wanted him to. He tried to mould you into something you were not" said Jemiskneir staring at Hiccup. "What a Viking?" replied Hiccup. "No Hiccup if anything you are a Viking you're as stubborn, Curious and brave as any I have ever met but most of all your Different. Vikings are the most different race of humans on the planet they do thing other do not dare to try, you have done something that not even Vikings were willing to try and befriend a dragon. No your father tried to make you couscous he tried to make not want to try and do the unthinkable but he tried to do this to protect you" said Jemiskneir. Hiccup felt a sudden wave of guilt flow over him he had yelled at his father the very man who had looked after him for his entire life.

"so what do you think I should do then?" asked Hiccup finally looking at Jemiskneir. Jemiskneir got up and smiled "apologise to him Hiccup he understand why you feel this way talk to him and maybe he will lesion" he said as he walked towards the door. "Oh and the girl to your going to need to open up to your friends soon Hiccup you should start with her" he said just before he slipped out the door leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone in the sanctuary.

**Me: I was thinking of making this longer but I would like to keep it under 2,000 words**

**Jemiskneir: hmm well you're cutting it close **

**Me: and you're not helping anyway guys if you like I won't keep talking to my "friend" here if you don't like it **

**Jemiskneir: you can't shut me up if you tried **

**Me: I don't have to I' I'll Just not write are conversation **

**Jemiskneir: check but not mate my friend check but not mate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: maybe I should take a break. **

**Jemiskneir: a break from what? **

**Me: writing what else could I be talking about? **

**Jemiskneir: like you could take a break from writing.**

**Me: why did I make you up? **

**Jemiskneir: (grins) who said you made me up? **

**Stoick POV **

Stoick had just finished a very deep talk with his son. It was the first talk the two had ever had about emotion and feelings, it was tasking on Stoick's part and Stoick could also see that his son had trouble two. They talked about Valhallarama and other things but mainly Valhallarama.

Stoick felt good as his son left on Toothless it felt good to take so much of his chest. Stoick didn't even ask Hiccup why the change of heart he already knew that Jemiskneir talked to him he knew the look on his face said it all but Stoick was not mad he was happy that he got to him first and Stoick knew if he talked to the boy first he would probably make things worse.

As Stoick sat down he couldn't help but feel he was a little hard on Jemiskneir for coming to Berk. The only reason he was angry at the man was because seeing him brought back those painful memories of Valhallarama's last breath and when he said he kept the promise was a little too far for Stoick to handle. Then it hit Stoick, Jemiskneir always worked just out of people view and those countless times Hiccup said he was saved by a man in a clock finally made sense. At first Stoick thought that they were just more of Hiccup wild imagination but as Stoick thought about it the more the pieces of the puzzle formed together. Sadly Stoick was never good at puzzles but he did know one thing, Jemiskneir was there and he was looking after Hiccup how no one didn't notice him was still bugging Stoick.

Stoick couldn't help but remember the first time he meet Jemiskneir.

_**Flashback **_**(I'm sure doing a lot of them) **

_It was Stoick's first week of Dragon training and never Stoick had never felt this useless in his entire life. Yes he was the strongest and most skilled out of his class he could beat anyone of them if it was Gobber, Spitelout, Phlegma, Bearlegs _**(Fishlegs father), **_Valhallarama and even Alvin _**(I may make a story about this later) **_just to name some of the stronger members of the large class. Stoick just seemed to have this problem with fighting dragons. He was never in the right place at the right time and when he was he didn't know what to do the Knowledge just seem to escape him. _

_Worst of all Stoick feared that because of this problem he would seem like a terrible Chief to his father (lucky Stoick) was out looking for the dragon nest and would not be back until the final exam. Stoick prayed to the gods for help every night. _

_Eventually help came from a source Stoick didn't expect. The teens had to split into smaller groups of six for a challenge because according to the instructor 40 was just too much. They were working on teamwork trying to deal with a Zippleback Stoick had teamed up with his best friend Gobber and were standing back to back surrounded by the thick gas. _

_It was then Stoick noticed him there was a man watching them in the arena Stoick had seen him before getting of a boat yesterday but didn't think much of it. But now Stoick couldn't help but notice him didn't he know that you weren't allowed to watch the first two weeks of dragon training? _

"_Stoick help me!" said Gobber just before Stoick watched him being dragged off into the gas. Stoick charged in after him only to run straight into someone "oh watch it!" said the person as they both fell to the ground. "Hofferson!" yelled Stoick realizing who he ran into. "Haddock!" yelled _**(sorry can't put the name in just yet) **_as he also realized who ran into. The two of them shared a deep hate filled stare. "Will you two quit tha' and help me?" yelled Gobber breaking the two stare. "We will continue this latter" said Stoick as they ran towards the Zippleback. _

_**After the lesson **_

_As the rest of the students left to do other things Stoick walked over to the hooded man. Stoick could hear the man whisper under his breath he could make out "sloppy training and fighting" and something "about is he the one?" but the rest was muffled. "I would like to see you do better" said Stoick without thinking. The man turned his head a bit to see the young Viking the man simply smiled and said "all right". _

_The fight was over before it started the man told Stoick to open the Monstrous Nightmare pen at first Stoick refused the man may have dwarfed most Vikings but he looked nowhere near strong enough to take on a dragon like that. But the man convinced Stoick to do it anyway. Stoick at first was shocked to see the Nightmare at first didn't even want to come out of its pen but eventuality the beast charged the hooded man. The hooded man simply stepped aside grabbed one of the beast horns with one hand span it around like a rag doll and tossed it back into its pen. Stoick was shocked not even his own father could pull a stunt like that. _

_When he finally snapped out of his shock the man had already left to the arena and was making his way back to the village. Stoick had to run to catch up with the man as they crossed the large bridge. "Teach me!" cried Stoick finally catching up with the man. "You know you sound like a brat" said the man still walking. Ok Stoick tried to ask nicely he ran ahead of the man standing in his puffed up his cheats and attempted to stare the man in the face even tho Stoick only reached his lower cheats. "You will teach me or I will kick you of this island myself" said Stoick with his best poker face. The man simply laughed "you have guts child I will teach you and maybe I might learn something myself" he said, and with that he walked of. It was only then did Stoick see his eyes they glowed red like fire. _

_**A few weeks latter **_

_Stoick thought the first week was hard turns out it was a walk in the picnic compared to the next few. Not only did he have normal training which was getting harder but he had training with the hooded man. Stoick never got his name or why he had glowing eyes whenever he asked the man would throw a dragon or weapon at him most of the time he actually did throw a weapon or dragon at him. _

_But the training was paying of Stoick was actually able to get organized enough to help fight the beasts back into the cage. Stoick was on the fast track of being the star pupil. _

_Stoick dad returned as well sadden by again not finding anything but was pleased to know his son was doing the best "like father like son didn't expect anything ov' it" were his exact words. Stoick felt some guilt after hearing that his father was not an easy man to please Stoick had only done it a few times and the only reason he was pleased now was because of the hooded man. _

_Stoick had tried to introduce the man to his father but the problem was Stoick could never find the hooded man when he wasn't training he just seem to disappear after training and reappear, but Stoick had heard from some of the store owners that a hooded man had been buying quite a lot of different surplices and from the dock workers that building materials seem to just disappear overnight, Stoick knew that it was the hooded man's doing but why he was doing it confused him in fact a lot of things confused him he preferred to leave this line of thinking to people like Gobber. _

_Stoick also learned not ask anything but questions about training around the hooded man, Stoick learned nothing of him but he was incredibly strong, fast, tough and skilled. But that didn't stop him from trying but as the finals came looming towards them Stoick stopped asking questions and focused more on fighting but he couldn't help but wonder about the look on the man face he was always looking at Stoick like he was studding him and muttering "is he the one?" _

_**The final exam **_

_Stoick was exhilarated as he walked into the ring to the sound of the applause of the entire village and the Bog Burglers who often showed up for the finals. Stoick looked around to see all the familiar faces but his eyes stopped on one man, the only one not cheering the hooded man. Stoick was gobsmacked he was just standing there and no one seem to notice him with that look on his face. _

_Then with a sudden thwack Stoick turned to see the Nightmare had already been released from its cage everyone was shocked no one was ready. Stoick managed to dodge some of the beast fire rolling out of the way grabbing a shield and his favourite weapon a hammer like Thor himself. The battle seemed to have lasted for ever to Stoick dodging fire or claw slamming his hammer into the creature. Eventually Stoick was not sure how but the beast knocked his shield and hammer out of his hand, everyone was in shock they were in even more shock when Stoick leaped for the dragons horns using his own weight to pull its head closer to the ground. Stoick had the beast in a head lock he looked around bathing in the sound of cheers until his eyes landed on one man the hooded man. He still had that look studding Stoick but even more closely than ever before. Stoick was going to make his teacher proud. _

_He snapped the beast neck. The entire audience broke out into a large amount of cheering and above it Stoick could hear his father cry that he killed the beast in a record breaking time. But Stoick didn't care he was wrapped up in the expression on the man's face he didn't look proud or happy or even a little bit pleased no not at all. _

_On his face was pure and utter disappointment and Stoick could have swarm he said (he is not the one..." before the man disappeared into the crowd. _

_**End flashback **_

Stoick had never seen the man until a few weeks before he married were he finally learned his name. Jemiskneir stayed on the island after that sometime leaving for days or weeks but always returning. He also remembered when Hiccup was born Jemiskneir took a general interest in him watching him and as Hiccup grew up watching out for him. Jemiskneir was the reason no one bullied Hiccup when he was younger that and his mother and father cared for him deeply but it was Jemiskneir who helped Hiccup with bullies and helped him with that unique mind of his. It wasn't until he left did the bulling actually truly start.

It wasn't until now did Stoick realize why Jemiskneir liked Hiccup so much, Jemiskneir saw something in Hiccup that no one else saw something that he once saw in Stoick before he killed the dragon and Stoick knew what it was. Jemiskneir saw that Hiccup could see past what he has been taught was the truth, only he can throw aside everything he was taught just to help someone or something most of all he can see the good in people.

As Stoick continued to ponder this he couldn't help but feel something nag at the back at his head the fact that Jemiskneir had not changed at all over the years both in personality and looks in fact he looked just as young as when Stoick first meet him.

That piece of the puzzle confessed him but Stoick was never good at puzzles.

**Me: hay everyone this is probably going to be the second last before I take a break. **

**Jemiskneir: like you need one. **

**Me: shut up, anyway I was wondering did any of you understand the whole flashback to the first weapons thing? I feel like I made it not clear what actually happened. **

**Jemiskneir I know what happened. **

**Me: of Couse you would know what really happened you played a big part in Hiccup actions. **

**Jemiskneir: true and by the way this guy owns nothing. **

**Me: I own you. **

**Jemiskneir: (smiles) believe what you want. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: all right now a chapter with a little more (I hope) humour and emotion. **

**Jemiskneir: to bad you're terrible at both of those. **

**Me: why are you still here? **

**Jemiskneir: I have my reasons… **

**Astrid POV. **

Astrid had looked all over for Hiccup ever since that "incident" at the plaza. Most people believed Astrid wanted revenge, no one had ever treated a Hofferson liked that and those who did didn't get to boast about it for long.

But the true reason Astrid was searching for Hiccup was a lot more emotional she was worried for Hiccup, she had never seen Hiccup behave like that in fact probably no one had seen Hiccup behave like that and she was worried. Whatever set Hiccup of like that must have been huge and she wanted to be there to help him.

Then she was going to beat him (what do you expect? She's a Hofferson).

There were to problems with this, one she didn't know what to say. She had never been there to support anyone before in fact you would find most Vikings haven't, those who would often just tell the person to toughen up. The only person who had ever been there for someone with advice that didn't involve weapons was the very person who she was trying to find. No matter how badly someone treated Hiccup he was always there to help them when they were having trouble. Astrid always believed this was just an attempt to get him in someone's good book, it wasn't until she began to learn about him did she find out it was actually just his good nature that made him help others.

The second problem was that she couldn't find him. Astrid had flown Stormfly twice around the island looking for him she had checked the cove, Dragon Island, the forests she had even looked in mildew house to no avail.

She also tried asking around the village to see if anyone else knew where he was. Stoick was in his house and Astrid was too afraid to even knock on the door. She asked Bob the sled but he said he didn't see anything Astrid didn't blame him if you got his Job you tend to keep an eye on what's in front of you. She asked Sven who said he was fixing a ship all day (apparently some Sea Serpent decided to play rock the boat). She asked Gobber who simply shoed her of. It basically became a repeated pattern of question but no answer for Astrid.

Eventually Astrid ran into Snotlout in the academy trying and failing to get Hookfang to do something. Astrid guessed how the conversation would go but Snotlout was (technically) Hiccup cousin so maybe he would have some idea where he was.

Astrid was planning on sneaking up on Snotlout and scarring him half to Hel but Snotlout noticed her as soon as she entered the arena. Snotlout began to rub his hand against Hookfang, and then he began to rub some sort of slimy substance he gathered from Hookfang's scales over his face and chest. Snotlout began to strut over to her puffing out his cheats. Astrid felt like she was going to barf partly because of his strut but mainly because of the smell he smelled like burning dragon snot.

"Hey Astrid so you finally gave up resisting the lout" said Snotlout flexing his arm showing of his beefy arms. Astrid scoffed at the sight. "Do you know where Hiccup is?" asked Astrid not really in the mood. "Why would you want to know where that fishbone is when you have all this right here?" Said Snotlout gesturing to himself.

Astrid decided this was going nowhere fast and turned to the person that would answer her question, Hookfang. Hookfang's body language radiated the answer, no. Hookfang then gestured to his rider and Astrid smirked before nodding in agreement, she knew what would happen next.

Whatever Snotlout cotted his body in must have been highly flammable because he went up in flames, and with a very loud scream he ran off towards the nearest water bucket with a snickering Hookfang in tow.

Astrid found Fishlegs and the Twins at campfire tower. The twins were once again fighting over something probably very small and insignificant like most of the time Ruffnut was winning and was twisting her brother's leg in a painful angle. Fishlegs sat next to a large pile of books and on the other side of him sat a worried looking Meatlug.

Fishlegs was flipping wildly throughout one of him many books occasionally stoping at a page before shaking his head before flipping through a few more pages before he put the book back in the pile.

Astrid was curious now, it wasn't this often Fishlegs would bring this many books out of his home, let alone flip through them so rapidly. "What you doing Fishlegs?" asked Astrid looking over the big boys shoulder to see a book filled with animals. The hulking teen jumped from his seat in fright "Astrid?!... Don't scare people like that" said Fishlegs as he picked up the book that he dropped on the floor. "And if you must know I saw something really weird in the forest" said Fishlegs as he turned to face the much smaller girl. Astrid nodded for him to continue, Astrid was never keen in hearing what Fishlegs found wired most of the time it was something small like a plant or some strange behaviour but from his expression Astrid could tell something big was up.

"Well me and Meatlug where taking a quite fly through the forest you know working on are… communication skills…" said Fishlegs rubbing the back of his neck. "Then we heard this wired sound... then the next thing we know a fully grown tree comes flying out of nowhere landing right in are path, when I looked to see where it came from I saw something really large moving deeper in the forest. But when we final reached where I saw it, it was gone" said Fishlegs pondering what he might have seen. "So we rushed home and I grabbed every book I have on large creatures and here I am trying to find out what it was" said Fishlegs as he sat back down opening another book and flipping through.

"Any luck then?" asked Astrid watching the twins smash each other's heads in to poles. "Well I was able to narrow it down to a dragon there were several large claw marks on the tree and nothing big enough to toss a tree lives on berk… but the only problem is I can't find anything!" said Fishlegs flipping through the Dragon Manuel again.

"Why don't you ask Hiccup?" asked Tuffnut who for once had his sister pinned. "Well I would if we knew where he was last I checked his hiding from everyone" replied Astrid annoyed at the twins. "Well if his hiding he not very good at it" replied Ruffnut just before kicking her brother in the lower area. "What do you mean?" asked Astrid extremely annoyed. "We saw him at the forge before we came here" whimpered Tuffnut clenching his groin in pain.

And with that Astrid was of.

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup wasn't really sure why he went down to the forge after the talk with his father probably because the smell of melting metal cleared his head, maybe because he had some work to do mostly because he needed to think of what he was going to say to Astrid.

Hiccup also was trying to think up of a way to get Toothless to wake up and get his scaly hide out of the forge, it was hard enough to work with all this thought in his head let alone with an overgrown lizard sleeping on the floor.

"Hiccup?" said a voice from outside the forge Hiccup remembered all too well. Hiccup turned to see a familiar blonde enter the forge look around for the boy in question. Oh great Hiccup wasn't ready for this. "Umm... hay Astrid what… are you… doing here?" asked Hiccup trying to think of something more intelligent thing to say. "Looking for you, What happened back at the plaza?" asked Astrid sitting down on one of the many desks surrounding the forge's walls and one of the few that didn't have weapons all over it.

Hiccup sighed and joined Astrid on the bench, Hiccup needed to sit down if they were going to talk about this. It was a long talk filled with brakes for Hiccup to calm down and moment for him to recover. Throughout the whole conversation Astrid sat their listening not saying a word just listening, Hiccup didn't cry ether but he came close several times he also didn't mention where he and Jemiskneir talked he just said they simply talked Hiccup still wanted to keep his Sanctuary a secret.

When Hiccup finished they sat there in silence. Hiccup wasn't really sure where to go after the talk he just sat there staring at the gravel floor. Then Hiccup felt two warm arms wrap around him, Astrid was hugging him hiccup in turn wrapped his arms around her embracing each other in a warm hug.

As Hiccup and Astrid sat there on top of the workbench Hiccup couldn't help but feel the wet coldness fall across his cheek and watched as the first tear he had shed since his mother died fall on Astrid's back.

**Me: …you want me to do that?! **

**Jemiskneir: yep. **

**Me: you have to be joking why would I want to do that?**

**Jemiskneir: Why wouldn't you want to do it? **

**Me: I have my reasons… **

**P.s guys I've been reading other peoples stories lately and I've been wondering… why does everyone want you to Review? Is there some sort of competition or something to see who can get the most? or is it because people want feedback? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: great… know I have to stories to look after by the gods what was I thinking?! **

**Jemiskneir: am I in that story?**

**Me: yes you are but you aren't playing a major role like in this one… why do you ask? **

**Jemiskneir: no reason… (Grins) **

**Me: why do I have a bad feeling about this… **

**Astrid POV the very next day. **

Astrid was struggling to get dressed she slept in Astrid never slept in. heck Astrid never hugged until yesterday. Why she was getting up at about 4 in the morning was beyond her. At dinner (which they had after their little touching moment) Hiccup announced that everyone had to get up before sunrise tomorrow for Training. Astrid had no problem with this she normally got up just as the sun rose for axe training so getting out of bed an hour or two earlier couldn't be that hard, Apparently it was.

Astrid grabbed her favourite axe Divine Beauty the same one Hiccup sacrificed to her back when they were 8 so she could get weapon training. She really liked that axe it was perfect in so many ways it lasted longer than most weapons, it could cut deeper than most axes and it was unique just like the one who made it.

Astrid shock herself out of her thought, she was already late but then again it's not like Snotlout or the Twins would be up yet. Astrid ran outside to find Stormfly fast asleep in her little hut. Astrid moaned to herself getting a Nadder to wake up was no easily task especially one as Stubborn as Stormfly.

After a painful 7 minutes of what seemed like forever Astrid was able to get the giant lizard of its feat and the duo set course for the Plaza. Astrid was in real shock to find that everyone else (except Hiccup and Toothless) were waiting for her at the plaza, not all of them were awake but they were there. Fishlegs and Meatlug were both wide awake; Fishlegs appeared to be reading some tiny book that Astrid could barely see in his big meaty hand while Meatlug simply sat their loyally watching her master. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were awake but the same could not be said for their dragon who decided to slumber of in the middle of the street. If the twins cared or not they didn't show they were too busy playing with working hammers and their own heads. Snotlout was trying to sleep but Hookfang was defiantly not happy about hafting to stay up while his rider dosed off, so Snotlout got some very quick and rude awaking's.

As Astrid approached Fishlegs put the tiny book away and approached her Meatlug in tow. Astrid watched as Stormfly went over to assist Hookfang in waking up Snotlout, Astrid slightly smiled as the Nadder roared in the sleeping boys ear. "So where all here now… how long do you think it would take until Hiccup show up?" asked Fishlegs who appeared to enjoy watching the show as well.

"Don't know but he better show" Astrid replied already preparing her plan for revenge if he didn't (it wouldn't be the first time that's for sure). Just then a dark shadow flew over the Plaza and landed right in the centre. "Well it about time you lot showed up me and Toothless decided to take a quick fly around Berk while waiting for you lot to wake up" said Hiccup from atop of the Night Fury. At the sound of his voice Barf-Belch woke up picked up the twins by the back of their jackets stoping there little wack a twin session, Hookfang doing the same shacking the boy furiously before dragging the boy over.

Fishlegs and Astrid not wanting to get manhandled (dragon handled?) by there's dragons walked over to join the small semi-circle facing Hiccup and Toothless. "all right class this is a team exercise Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch your team one, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug your team A your team objective? To tag me and Toothless" and with that they were off into the darkness of early morning Berk.

"This is going to be an interesting morning" thought Astrid mounting Stormfly and taking off.

**Fishlegs POV **

Fishlegs couldn't help but admire Hiccup at times like this. Not only did he think of a lesson (which Fishlegs guessed was about strategy and teamwork) that was not only simple but also could get the Twins and Snotlout pumped. How he knew they were pumped? As Astrid and Fishlegs flew of all he heard from behind him was the beating of wings and "Snotlout, Snotlout oh, oh, oh!". Fishlegs himself wasn't exactly all that pumped about doing this he knew for a fact that none of them could catch Hiccup or Toothless for two reasons, one Toothless was a Night Fury nothing could reach his speed, two on this Night Fury's back was one of the smartest Vikings Fishlegs has ever met, but this two problems didn't really seem to affect the others determination.

The sun was rising when they first spotted Hiccup and Toothless flying low to the ground over the forest. Their attempt to sneak down and tag him stealthily was interrupted by Snotlout and the twins attempt to tag them. Hiccup suddenly aware of his four tailgaters began to crack up his speed. As they raced around one of the larger mountains of berk Hiccup and Toothless suddenly stopped, Fishlegs was suddenly confused why were they stopping? As Fishlegs followed Hiccup line of sight his jaw dropped. He looked over to see Astrid and the twins do the same thing with the same expression except for the twins who had a look of excitement on their face.

"I tagged him! I win! SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OH!, oh, oh…" cried Snotlout finally noticing the thing in front to him.

**Me: short chapter here today and a cliff-hanger two I will try and make the next chapter as existing as possible. **

**Jemiskneir: Knowing your skill I wouldn't get my hopes up. **

**Me: Oh that reminds me I'm looking for a nickname or modern name for Jemiskneir if you could think of any it would be a big help. **

**Jemiskneir: what's wrong with my normal name? **

**Me: it's a little bit of a mouth full isn't it? And not exactly that modern **

**Jemiskneir: Good point. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: ok guy's I've been taking some extra writing classes at school… **

**Jemiskneir: about time your work's been boring me to tears. **

**Me: Shut up. Anyway and we have recently been learning about tension so I'm going to try and use some of what I've learned from it. **

**Jemiskneir: don't get your hopes up readers. **

**Me: oh right now you're just being a jerk. **

**Jemiskneir: we haven't talked in a while so I'm going to make it up in this one. **

**Me: Oh boy lucky me. **

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup felt Toothless shake in fear as they faced the imposing Dragon in front of them, Hiccup knew that was a bad sign, Toothless doesn't scare easily and as far as Hiccup was aware Toothless was only afraid of three things the Red Death (but then again all dragons were scared of him/her), losing Hiccup and for some strange reasons Thunderstorms.

The dragon was at least the size of a BoneKnapper. Its horns were much like a nightmare but smooth, thicker and not as long. It had a good-sized jaw for a creature that big with no teeth sticking out unlike most dragons found on berk. It had a small horn on his nose not much of horn but more like a bone pushing the skin up and cured so it faced down its snout. It neck was thick but a good size for the body it stretched down to big body covered in dark red scales with a yellow under belly. It had long but strong arms with legs thicker than the creature's arms. And in the grip of his arms were supplies being held up by rope that has been wrapped around it like a birthday present. Its tails was long to balance out its big head and at the end was an arrow head style tail tip that looks like it would slice through flesh and metal with ease. Then there was its wings they were huge they reminded Hiccup of a mix between Night Fury with the size to body ratio (the size being longer than an adult Nightmares entire body) and the whole bat like look but it had sharp edges at the bottom. And they were powerful with every flap he felt Toothless struggle against the wind generated from its wings. What really scared Hiccup was when he looked at this Dragon he felt like he was facing down the Red Death, something ancient and very, very powerful.

Hiccup personally didn't want to be facing down something like that, he was about to give the order for everyone to back of when it happened. A fireball hit the mighty Dragon in the middle of its chest, the giant dragon hardly flinched only giving the crew an annoyed look before releasing an eardrum destroying roar (basically the T-Rex roar from Jurassic park just louder and deeper). "Everyone RUN!" cried Hiccup and for once not even Snotlout argued with the order.

Hiccup told everyone to fly at their top speed (well accept him and Toothless because they would leave everyone in there dust). Hiccup took a glimpse back, the large dragon had dropped the large creates but what really scared Hiccup was the fact that it was gaining on them and fast. 'This was bad if that dragon followed us to berk… no I can't let that happen' thought Hiccup as they flew closer and closer to the village. Then an idea popped in Hiccups head.

"Astrid led the rest back to the village" Hiccup cried at the blonde, "what are you planning Hiccup? Because whatever it is you're not doing it alone" she yelled back. "I'm giving it something to chase" Hiccup replied before turning of to the right. "Oh right Toothless get it's attention" said Hiccup patting his Dragon on the head. Toothless flew upwards before diving down releasing his signature Plasma Blast upon the large Dragon. The dragon let out another roar before chasing after the boy and the Night Fury. Hiccup and Toothless where now flying at top speed towards the most dangerous place to fly on the island, the Sea Stack Maze.

**Toothless POV **

Toothless liked the plan to begin with and had entire fate in his riders plan, but after the 5 failed attempts to lose the giant creature in the rock maze Toothless was not so certain. Toothless didn't understand, no matter how fast or how wildly they flew through the maze that dragon would still be behind them and gaining ground. "Oh right bud let's give him the slip" said Hiccup adjusting the tailfin once more, 'wasn't that what we were trying to do?' Toothless thought. Toothless then realized what his rider meant the sky was now covered with storm clouds. Toothless gulped a little, he never liked storms he had a bad history with them but if it was to save him and his riders life he wasn't going to let fear get in the way.

As Toothless and Hiccup began to climb high into the air Toothless took a quick glimpse back at their tailgater, he was gone. Toothless was confused something that big couldn't just disappear, there wasn't a scent ether so Toothless couldn't tell where it went to.

"It worked!" cried Hiccup as they began to fly towards the village, Toothless wasn't that convinced something that big doesn't just disappear. If almost on cue two giant paws grab a hold of Toothless tail and neck lifting him high into the air. Toothless looked up the dragon which now had him and his rider at his mercy, the Dragons eyes were filled with anger. Toothless could feel the strength in the giant beast's arms; with little or no effort he could easily rip the much smaller dragon in half.

Apparently the Dragon had a better idea of killing the duo, Toothless heard the familiar sound of gas being built at the back of a throat. Toothless tried with all his might to shack form the giant paws only for the razor talons to begin a painful dig into his scale hide. "Looks like this is it bud… but for the record I wouldn't have changed a thing" said Hiccup giving up at trying to price the larger Dragons underbelly with his knife. 'I couldn't agree more' thought Toothless closing his eyes waiting for his surly painful death.

The Giant dragon opened his mouth wider revealing its razor fangs and its mouth full of gas readying its self to release a column flame….

**Me: and that's it for today….**

**Me: just kidding I'm not that type of person. **

**Jemiskneir: I don't think anyone fell for it anyway. **

**Me: shut up now where was I? Oh yes I remember now. **

To Toothless and Hiccup's shock there was no pain unless you count there eardrums exploding the there was a lot of pain. The dragon instead of burning the two to ash released a roar that would make a Thunderdrum jealous. With a huff the larger Dragon let go of them and flew of in the same direction of its first sighting.

Toothless let out a sigh of relief and celebrated a bit in his head, he and his rider get to live another day! But Toothless little victory party was interrupted with a sudden thought. 'That think caught you it' Toothless was shocked at the realization. Only one thing had ever caught Toothless before and that was his rider and he only caught Toothless because he was lucky, this thing physically caught him and nearly snapped Toothless in half.

Toothless then noticed something his rider was shacking, it wasn't the shacking that humans did when they were cold either it was the fear shacking. Toothless couldn't blame him that Dragon scarred him nearly half to death himself with that roar.

But Toothless couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt he had done that to his best friend the first day they meet and know he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the roar.

Toothless flew in silent pondering how to make it up to his best friend; he was well aware the anniversary of his hatch date was coming up. He originally planned on giving him a fish and an extra-long flight but now he had a better idea on what he was going to do for his riders Hatch day.

He was going to teach his rider Dragonese.

**Me: looks like there's a new chess piece on the board… **

**Jemiskneir: seriously? **

**Me: what? What are you judging me on this time? **

**Jemiskneir: you know what just forget it. **

**Me: why am I stuck with you… **

**Jemiskneir: funny I was about to ask myself the same thing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Well I really have no idea what to write after this chapter… I know where I'm going and how it ends I just can't figure out what's next… **

**Jemiskneir: wait so you're saying you had a plan for this story? **

**Me: kind of… there was a lot of filling in blank spaces and such. **

**Jemiskneir: a little? **

**Me: oh right a lot. **

**Hiccup POV **

Hiccup was still shacking as they arrived at Berk, and it didn't help calm him down when he saw the docks. The place looked better when it was being raided by dragons, several buildings were trashed especially one of the larger storage rooms which looks like something big and heavy collided into it. A Boat and some parts of the docks were on fire, and several boats and carts appeared to have been trashed.

Hiccup then spotted the rest of the gang talking to Gobber not to far away, they haven't spotted him yet so Hiccup decided to have a little fun. He told Toothless to land quietly nearby; Toothless gave him his famous Toothless grin before landing right behind the group. Hiccup was surprised at how none of them seem to notice the large black dragon land behind them.

"…Then he told me to take the others back to the village while he detected…. That thing and they just simply flew off "said Astrid with what appeared to be tears in her eyes. Hiccup was a little shocked was Astrid crying… for him? Hiccup jumped of Toothless to get a better look forgetting that he had a very squeaky leg. Everyone turned around to look at the young boy sad expression turned to a mixture of shock and surprise. "So what did I-"Hiccups sentence was interrupted by a running tackle (hug) from Astrid.

Hiccup stared at her in shock; Astrid opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her especially a surprise Hiccup. She jumped back and punched him in the arm. "That's for scarring us all half to death" she exclaimed blushing slightly. "Gobber what happened down at the docks? And where's dad?" asked Hiccup breaking the awkward silence.

Gobber happy expression dropped to a sad one, he looked up at Hiccup with the same look as when he told a sad story. "It was that Beast you lot met in tha woods, at first we thought he was a friendly fella who was just curious. The beast suddenly took an interest in one of the boats; pour Hoark must have had a heart attack when he saw that thing landin' on his boat. Then that Beast decided he would grab some of the larger boxes and take off. Without a second thought Stoick told us to attack…. It didn't go so well for us" said Gobber looking at the docks.

"Gobber where's dad?" asked Hiccup in a very commanding voice. Gobber sighed "he and Thornado tried to fight that thing head on, Thornado gave the beast a roar so loud I could feel my bones shack!" said Gobber exaggerating with his arms. "The thing wasn't even phased; it just swatted the both them out of the sky with its tail like they were flies! And they didn't have a soft landing ether, they destroyed a storage room when they crashed… your fathers at the Healers… I'll take you to him" said Gobber obviously upset about his friend.

Hiccup simply nodded as the two of them and Toothless walked of in the direction of the healers. The two walked in silence nether of them wanting to break the silence, Toothless on the other hand appeared to be very worried about Hiccup and was constantly nudging his rider to see if he was ok.

As soon as the three entered the Healers they were greeted by a very badly injured and very protective ThunderDrum. Hiccup smiled to see the larger dragon was at least awake as he put his hand on Thornado's snout calming him. The ThunderDrum relaxed before turning his head to his wounded rider pupils large and very sad.

At first glimpse Hiccup couldn't believe this was his Father, the man looked beaten, badly. He had several cuts and scars and bruises all along his body, his armour was badly dented and his tunic was ripped. What was most shocking of all was he was unconscious, Hiccup had never seen Stoick unconscious (well if he wasn't drunk that is) apparently it's only happened once before and that was before Hiccup life time.

Hiccup was too busy staring at his beaten father to notice the healer approach them. "Most people would be in bed for at least 2 months…" said the Healer looking over the large man. "Don't worry Hiccup your father isn't most people he will probably up in a couple of weeks" said the Healer trying to make the boy feel better. Hiccup just stood there glaring down at his father's body still wrapping his head around the fact that his father was here like this.

The Healer and Gobber began to talk about the "incident" at the docks, apparently there were no deaths and the buildings and the boats got the worse of it. Hiccup left with Toothless in tow while the two adult were busy talking, Hiccup mounted on top of Toothless and the two flew of. Hiccup desperately needed to talk to someone about this and he knew just the person for the job.

**At the Sanctuary **

Hiccup landed in what looked like a construction site. Large logs were piled up all over the place, tools laid scattered around the large building which even tho was still a mess has never looked better in years.

Hiccup found Jemiskneir near the storage room chopping large logs… with his bare hands. After chopping an incredibly large log he sighed, "Hiccup what wrong?" he asked turning around to face me a concerned expression on his face. "It's a… long story" Hiccup replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I have all the time in the world and more Hiccup, now come on in and we will talk" he said gesturing to the newly fixed front door.

Hiccup laid down on the newly rebuilt piece of future Jemiskneir called a couch while Jemiskneir lit the fire place and sat down nearby on a small chair. Hiccup spilled his guts about everything that has happened to him, he wasn't sure why he felt so open while in the presence of the tall man but he personal didn't care, it just felt too good to actual talk to someone about his feelings (well other than Toothless but he was a Dragon).

When Hiccup was finished he turned to see Jemiskneir staring at him a very Stoic expression on his face. "And you blame yourself for this Hiccup? From what I've heard from you that…Beast would have easily beaten you as it did your father" said Jemiskneir. "What makes you say that?" said Hiccup angrily. "You said the ….beast caught you yes? And it nearly killed both you and Toothless but just let you go right? Do you think any of that would change if you were at the village? Do you think that… beast would have spared your life in it angry state? Hiccup it isn't your or any one else's fault…." Said Jemiskneir. "your wrong it is someone's fault, it that damn Dragon's fault if he didn't decided to wreak the docks none of that would have happened!" cried Hiccup in anger.

If looks could kill Hiccup would have had the worse death ever imagined, the look on Jemiskneir's face was a mixture of discuss, anger, sadness and hatred then it just melted into an upset look. Jemiskneir simply stood up and walked towards the door, "out of all people Hiccup…" mutated Jemiskneir before he exited the room leaving Hiccup in the suddenly dark room.

Hiccup was confused to say the least, why did Jemiskneir take such offense to accusing that monster of a crime it did commit. Toothless joined his rider in staring at the door in confusion, and then it struck Hiccup. In all of Hiccup's life he has never been this quick to hate something without looking at the facts. For all Hiccup knew this Dragon could have been simply curious and was protecting its self in self-defence.

Hiccup ran outside to try and find the larger man to talk about it. To his surprise however Jemiskneir was no wear to be seen and there wasn't even any sign of him leaving. Hiccup sat there in confusion "why is my life getting so complicated?" he asked himself.

**Me: oh boy, I have no clue what to do next. **

**Jemiskneir: maybe you should ask your readers if they have any ideas.**

**Me: umm hmm and what if they don't? **

**Jemiskneir: you'll think of something. **

**Me: oh right guys any ideas then? If you have any please tell me. Hope you enjoy I think I'm getting close to the end soon. **


	13. THE END for now

**Me: hay I got good and bad news….. I have decided to ahh how do I put this? End it. **

**Jemiskneir: there not going to be fooled…. Wait your serious. **

**Me: yep deadly. **

**Jemiskneir: why are you ending it here? **

**Me: well it's been brought to my attention that the story needs some rethinking, rewriting and some redoing but not right now I think I'm going to do a few stories first before re visiting this one. But when I do I promise you lot that it will be a lot better, more action pack, more confusion, more suspense and even more drama. **

**Jemiskneir: well you guys will be waiting a long time then this guy has a lot to learn. **

**Me: true, anyway if you guys want to read any more of my work I'm working on a story right now called How to Modernize How to Train Your Dragon which the story doesn't really suit the title in fact right now I'm having a vote on it to decide how the story should go. I have two ideas for stories coming soon, one involves a very familiar blonde Bearded man with as many limbs as has eyeballs training his own dragon and the other one is well How to Train Your Dragon with a different movie story (don't steal any of those ideas I know where you live). **

**Jemiskneir: no you don't. **

**Me: well you do. **

**Jemiskneir: true. **

**Me: anyway guys that's all for now remember I will return to this story with a new name and a edited story soon and I will tell you on this one when it is out and what its name is. So that's all for now Tor signing off. **


End file.
